Escaleras
by RavennoSora
Summary: One-shot!. -Ya no soy mas una niña que tiembla ni que se sonroja, ya deje mi nerviosismo atrás, o al menos eso pensé yo antes de conocer esas benditas escaleras causantes de problemas. ?Que día era hoy? Viernes trece? , Ah no, se me olvido que yo simplemente sigo teniendo dos pies izquierdos...


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, Son del Genio **Kishimoto**, la historia si es mía y realmente mia porque fue algo que me paso a mi **u/u**. No es algo del otro mundo pero quería compartirlo y que mejor forma que esta, esta relatada a manera de Sasuhina, pero textualmente fueron palabras mias (Incluso las que estas en japones)... En fin, Enjoy it :)

* * *

Una tarde bastante calurosa en Konoha, nadie quería salir y los deberes llamaban a gritos desesperantes. Una de las Kunoichis se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage a paso calmado y tarareando una canción. Llevaba las manos ocupadas con unos papeles, últimamente se la pasaba más en la oficina de la Hokage que su "humilde" casita y claro que era obvio que la necesitaran más pues sus habilidades se había vuelto realmente buenas, también había mejorado físicamente como todo el mundo pero en ella se vio más el cambio, incluso su tartamudeo y constantes nervios se había desaparecido mágicamente.

Había llegado a la oficina de la Hokage después de recorrer tan largo camino, pero cuando llego se encontró con la oficina toda "patas arriba", estaba desorganizada, sillas de cabeza al igual que las mesas, periódico por todo lado y muchas pintura, una total reconstrucción

-Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué paso aquí?- se preguntó a sí misma y una niño que pasaba por su lado la imito y le sonrió

-¿A quién buscas?- pregunto él niño muy tierno por cierto

-A la Hokage, ¿esta?

El niño la miro y empezó a hacer gestos a manera de intentar recordar, le dio la dirección de donde estaba situada la nueva oficina de la Hokage, Hinata agradeció y el pequeño niño se fue. Sin más siguió cargando sus papeles mientras los miraba, paso un pequeño pasillo y ella sabía que venían las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, pero pronto escucho una voz

-Hey muévete- Ella inmediato levanto la cabeza y todo fue para encontrarse con unos ojos color negros, era un chico todo cubierto de pintura blanca y que se cubría con un tapa-bocas. Hinata sintió un escalofrió y de inmediato bajo el rostro y retrocedió ese pequeño paso que había dado. ¿Por qué estaba temblando con ese calor que estaba haciendo?, Ya tenía 19 años, bastante grandecita para andarse sonrojando y actuando cuanto tenía 16. Pronto él chico volvió a hablar y esta vez mirando a la chica

-No, espera, no te lo había dicho a ti- Se excusó el pelinegro, un poco más arriba de él había otro muchacho y esas palabras eran para este que de inmediato se movió

-Arigato- fue lo que dijo la chica aun sonrojada y empezó a subir las escaleras

-Cuidado te caes- El pelinegro hizo ademan de sonreír y la miro, ella no quiso seguirle la mirada pues no era correcto y menos con esa cara de tarada. Casi terminando te subir las escaleras tenía el corazón a mil, no se había sacado la mirada de ese chico de la cabeza y por andar en las nubes casi besa el piso

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto un hombre que ya estaba arriba, luego él chico azabache apareció

-Sí, Gomen por causar tanto alboroto_- ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?-_ se preguntó a ella misma

-Eres algo torpe- exclamo él chico que la miraba desde abajo

-Gomen- Una vez más se disculpaba_-¿Dónde está mi orgullo?, Ah si, cayo por estas estúpidas escaleras_-

-Pero linda- agrego él chico y ella salió corriendo antes de volverse a caer. Ya estaba enfrente de la oficina de la Hokage, toco y la misma Tsunade le había abierto

-Pasa, ¿Trajiste los papeles?

-Si señora

-Hyuga ¿estás bien? Te noto algo roja- la Hokage levanto la ceja, hace mucho Hinata no se sonrojaba

-Etto… Si-i, supongo que-e no es más me retiro

- Si ya puedes retirarte, gracias- Dijo esta algo extrañada al ver ese nerviosismo nivel mil que había en la chica, la cual había abierto la puerta y suspirado. Una vez más se disponía a bajar las escaleras, ya no se escuchaban voces así que supuso que no había nadie, empezó a bajarlas con un ritmo acelerado y por culpa de una de sus sandalias se resbalo y cayo donde no debía

-Realmente torpe- Decía él chico que había dejado caer una lata de pintura blanca para agarrarla a ella

-Gomen, Gomen, Gomen- Decía repetidamente Hinata mientras intentaba limpiarlo

-Está bien no tienes que preocuparte

-Onegai déjame ayudarte- la chica seguía en su intento de limpiar pero empeoraba

-Me ayudaría saber que va a venir por acá más seguido a resbalarte por las escaleras- susurro él chico y ella se puso totalmente roja, luego le beso la mejilla y ella se alejó al instante

-Deberían de hacer mejor un ascensor- Decía Hinata mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y salía del lugar, desde lejos escucho al chico que le decía algo pero ella decidió seguir caminado cuando de pronto sintió que le arrojaban agua a la cabeza desde el segundo piso, Sasuke salió al escuchar que ella había soltado un pequeño grito, la miro y sonrió involuntariamente

-Tú eres realmente torpe – exclamo é chico y ella hizo un puchero

Desde ese día Hinata odia las escaleras, la pintura y empezó a usar zapatos pero claro si tienes dos pies izquierdos siempre vas a vivir en él piso y Sasuke Uchiha siempre va estar para levantarte, bueno si fueras Hinata, la cual ahora disfruta de ir todo los días a la oficina de la Hokage a pesar de que aún están esas benditas escaleras que la hacen sonrojar, porque algo es seguro, la culpa es de esas escaleras.


End file.
